miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Bohaterowie nie zawsze zwyciężają
}} Tak, to znowu Dżemiś. A czego się spodziewaliście, wchodząc na jej bloga. Przybywam do Was z two-shotem, który się kurzy w odmętach Wattpada, odwiedzany tylko przez nielicznych! Postanowiłam go przenieść tutaj, żeby mieć fejm bo tak mi się podoba. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba! ^^ 1. Żadna z poprzednich walk Biedronki i Czarnego Kota nie była tak ciężka jak ta. Starcie ze Złomiarzem trwało zaledwie od pięciu minut, a bohaterowie już byli na przegranej pozycji. Wyczerpani, cały czas uciekali przed metalowymi konstrukcjami tworzonymi przez ich przeciwnika i ani razu nie dali rady się do niego zbliżyć. Nie mieli pojęcia, gdzie może podziewać się akuma, więc nie wiedzieli także, czy mogą wykorzystać atak na odległość. Gdy Biedronka nie miała już siły uciekać, stwierdziła, że zostało jej już tylko jedno wyjście. Musi użyć Szczęśliwego Trafu. Bo inaczej na pewno nie pokona Złomiarza. Podrzuciła swoje jo-jo do góry i już miała wypowiedzieć odpowiednią formułkę, gdy nagle coś poszło nie tak. Spojrzawszy do góry, dowiedziała się, co. Jej broń właśnie znikała w paszczy ogromnego metalowego stwora. Około dwumetrowy kawałek linki zwisał smętnie ze środkowego palca bohaterki. Wtedy spanikowała. Co teraz? Jeśli nie ma swojej broni, to jak mają pokonać złoczyńcę? I, co najważniejsze, jak mieliby oczyścić akumę, jeśli by się udało? Nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Rozmyślała jednak o chwilę za długo. Poczuła okropny ból w boku i upadła na ziemię. Chciała się jak najszybciej podnieść, ale się jej nie udało. Okazało się, że gruby kawałek metalu przytwierdził ją do ziemi niczym pas. Wiedziała, że teraz już wszystko stracone, o ile Czarny Kot nie znajdzie jakiegoś rozwiązania. Lecz cały czas próbowała wymyślić, w jaki sposób mogłaby mu pomóc. Chłopak tymczasem cały czas odpierał ataki stworów wroga. Był widocznie zziajany, jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Musiał zwyciężyć. Nie miał innego wyjścia. Inaczej sługa Władcy Ciem będzie bezkarnie siał terror w Paryżu. A co gorsza, ich miracula znajdą się w posiadaniu ich największego wroga. Wtedy usłyszał Biedronkę. — Czarny Kocie! — zawołała. Odwrócił się w stronę głosu i ujrzał okropny widok. Dziewczyna była przytwierdzona do ziemi przez jakiś okropny pas metalu. Pobiegł do niej i już chciał użyć Kotaklizmu, żeby ją uwolnić, lecz ona krzyknęła: — Nie! Nie marnuj Kotaklizmu! Musisz odzyskać moje jo-jo! — A gdzie ono jest? — zapytał, odbijając swoim kijem jakiś kawałek metalu chcący oddzielić jego głowę od ciała. — Widzisz tego wielkiego stwora, który wygląda, jakby miał koronę? — Jak na zawołanie, na głowach wszystkich potworów pojawiło się coś w rodzaju korony. Do tego każdy z nich przez chwilę się przekształcał, aż bohaterów otaczała armia identycznych robotów. — Wiesz, one wszystkie mają korony... — powiedział ostrożnie Kot. — Cholera — zaklęła cicho bohaterka, po czym dodała głośniej: — Jo-jo jest we wnętrzu jednego z tych stworów. Postaraj się odzyskać je bez użycia Kotaklizmu, a potem mnie uwolnij. Ja użyję Szczęśliwego Trafu i pokonamy Złomiarza. — Dobry plan — pochwalił chłopak. — W takim razie idę odzyskać twą broń, księżniczko. Posłał jej buziaka, a następnie wskoczył na grzbiet najbliższej kreatury. Uderzał kijem w metal, aż ten się wreszcie rozpadł. Jednak wśród złomu nie widział czerwonego jo-jo. Zniszczył parę kolejnych konstrukcji, ale w żadnej z nich nie kryła się broń Biedronki. Zeskoczył na ziemię, by chwilę odsapnąć, a potem kontynuować demolkę. Gdy chciał wskoczyć na swój kolejny cel, zobaczył, że jego nogi są przytwierdzone do ziemi w ten sam sposób, co jego partnerka. No pięknie — pomyślał. Po prostu pięknie. W tej chwili usłyszał szyderczy śmiech. Złomiarz stanął tuż przed bohaterem i, ze swoją twarzą tuż obok jego twarzy, wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. — Proszę, proszę — rzekł głębokim głosem, a Kot poczuł jego oddech na twarzy. — Kotek znalazł się w pułapce. Chłopak chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie umiejąc wymyślić żadnej riposty, czekał w milczeniu na następne słowa mężczyzny. — Przegraliście — wycedził Złomiarz z zadowoleniem. — Odbiorę wam miracula, a Władca Ciem wynagrodzi mnie za to! Ha ha! Czarny Kot nie zamierzał się poddać. Pewnie jego próby niewiele dadzą, ale musiał chociaż spróbować. — Kotaklizm! — krzyknął i skierował dłoń ku więżącemu go metalowi. Nie spodziewał się napotkania przeszkody w postaci ręki jednego z żelaznych podwładnych Złomiarza. Zauważył ją niestety nieco za późno. A dokładniej w momencie, w którym ją zniszczył. To był koniec. Nie mógł zrobić już nic. Nawet zaatakować wroga Kocim Kijem, bo przeciwnik był na tyle przemyślny, że wyrwał mu broń z ręki podczas jego próby oswobodzenia się z więzów. Teraz Złomiarz spełni swą groźbę i odbierze bohaterom miracula. Odda je Władcy Ciem, a posiadacz Miraculum Motyla przejmie władzę nad światem. — Nie rób tego — rzekł cicho, kiedy złoczyńca sięgnął po jego pierścień. — Władca Ciem cię zwiódł. Gdy tylko oddasz mu miracula, porzuci cię i zapomni, że to dzięki tobie osiągnął swój cel. — Kłamiesz — odpowiedział mężczyzna równie cicho i zdjął miraculum z jego palca. Następnie podszedł do Biedronki, by ją również pozbawić magicznej biżuterii. Widząc to, Adrien Agreste, będący jeszcze przed chwilą Czarnym Kotem, szepnął najciszej, jak umiał: — Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem, księżniczko. * * * W głowie Złomiarza cały czas dźwięczały słowa Czarnego Kota. Władca Ciem cię zwiódł. Gdy tylko oddasz mu miracula, porzuci cię i zapomni, że to dzięki tobie osiągnął swój cel. Bzdura, pomyślał. Ten dzieciak chciał tylko wzbudzić we mnie litość. Ale mu się nie udało, dodał z satysfakcją. W tej chwili akuma prowadziła go do kryjówki Władcy Ciem. Miracula trzymał w zamkniętej dłoni, a wokół niego krążyły metalowe stwory, chroniąc go przed ewentualnym atakiem. Nogi go już nieco bolały od mozolnej wędrówki, więc machnięciem ręki utworzył dla siebie platformę na kółkach, której sterowanie polecił robotowi na przedzie. Wreszcie doszedł do budynku zamkniętego od lat obserwatorium. Rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nikt go nie śledzi, po czym wszedł do środka. Czarny motyl ukryty w bransolecie na prawej dłoni mężczyzny skierował go ku rozklekotanym, stromym schodom. Wspiął się po nich, a następnie przeszedł przez mroczny korytarz. Wreszcie stanął przed potężnymi, drewnianymi drzwiami. Pchnął je ostrożnie i wtedy jego oczom ukazało się ogromne pomieszczenie. Ciemność rozświetlało światło wpadające do środka przez okrągłe okno znajdujące się na wprost mężczyzny. Zauważył, że nie jest to zwyczajny pokój. To była kopuła. Przed oknem stała jakaś postać. Z tej odległości Złomiarz mógł jedynie stwierdzić, że to wysoki i dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna. Uznał, że jest to zapewne Władca Ciem. Podszedł do niego powolnym krokiem. Będąc tuż przy nim, powiedział: — Panie, udało mi się zdobyć miracula dla ciebie. Władca Ciem nawet nie drgnął. Lecz po chwili odpowiedział: — Doskonale, Złomiarzu. Spisałeś się na medal. Daj mi je, a otrzymasz nagrodę. — Dobrze, panie. — Włożył biżuterię w prawą dłoń Władcy Ciem. Ta natychmiast się zamknęła, a usta złoczyńcy rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. — Złomiarzu, możesz odejść. Nagrodę otrzymasz w stosownym czasie. Teraz muszę załatwić coś ważnego. — Dobrze, panie — powtórzył Złomiarz. A po chwili opuścił obserwatorium, by siać zamieszanie w mieście. * * * — Nareszcie! Od tylu lat na to czekałem! — wykrzyknął Władca Ciem, gdy tylko Złomiarz opuścił jego siedzibę. — Moja ukochana, za chwilę się spotkamy! Spojrzał na klejnoty otrzymane od Złomiarza z niemałą satysfakcją. Tyle lat na nie polował... I nareszcie je zdobył. Wreszcie będzie mógł zrobić to, na co tyle czekał. Połączył kolczyki Biedronki i pierścień Czarnego Kota. Z biżuterii dobył się oślepiający blask, lecz znikł on tak szybko, jak się pojawił. Teraz na dłoni posiadacza Miraculum Motyla spoczywał jedynie pierścień, który wyglądał, jak mieszanka klejnotów, które połączył. Wsunął pierścień na palec i zrobił to, co chciał już od tak dawna. — Otwórz mi przejście do świata zmarłych! — wykrzyknął. Tuż przed nim pojawiło się coś, co wyglądało, jak wejście do tunelu. Było czarno-szare, czym sprawiało nieco przygnębiające wrażenie. Mężczyzna już chciał tam wejść, gdy jego oczom ukazała się dziwna postać. Wyglądała jak człowiek, jednak cała była wykonana z szarawej mgły. Emanowała dziwnym blaskiem, a jej rysów twarzy nie sposób było opisać. Władca Ciem na jej widok upadł na kolana. — Kim jesteś? — wyjąkał. — I czego chcesz? — Pytasz się, kim jestem, śmiertelniku? — Głos ducha sprawił, że włosy mężczyzny stanęły dęba. — Ty, który sam ukrywasz się pod maską, pytasz się mnie, kim jestem? Skoro pytasz, to powiem ci, kim jestem. Jestem strażnikiem żywych i umarłych, szczęśliwych i smutnych, wszystkich, którzy choć raz doświadczyli bycia człowiekiem. — Aha... — To była jedyna odpowiedź, jaka przyszła do głowy Władcy Ciem. — A czego chcesz? — Wiem doskonale, co chciałeś zrobić. Chciałeś, by jedna z dusz zamieszkujących krainę zmarłych opuściła ją i wróciła do ciebie. Jednak tak zrobić nie możesz. Dlatego przyszedłem cię powstrzymać. — Jak to nie mogę? — Mężczyzna nagle odzyskał brawurę. — Posiadłem przecież moc bogów. Bogowie mogą wszystko! — Mylisz się, śmiertelniku — odpowiedziała zjawa. — Nawet bogów obowiązują zasady. A poza tym boska moc nigdy nie uczyni człowieka bogiem. Co najwyżej jego marną imitacją. Władca Ciem nie rozumiał, o co chodzi temu duchowi. Chciał spełnić swe marzenie — przywrócić ukochaną do życia. To nic złego. A on mu zabrania. Jak w ogóle śmiał? — Zmarły nigdy nie powróci do świata żywych, nawet, jeśli byś tego bardzo chciał — rzekła zjawa, jakby czytając w jego myślach. — Żywy za to może w każdej chwili przejść do świata umarłych. Musi jednak pamiętać, że to podróż w jedną stronę. W tym momencie zapadła kompletna cisza. Posiadacz Miraculum Motyla rozważał słowa ducha. Wiedział, że bez swojej ukochanej już nigdy więcej nie zazna szczęścia. Jednak, jak usłyszał przed chwilą, zmarły nigdy nie powróci do świata żywych. Więc tutaj już nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy. Zaczynał już tracić nadzieję, gdy przypomniał sobie o ostatnich słowach istoty. Żywy za to może w każdej chwili przejść do świata umarłych. Wtedy już wiedział. Wiedział doskonale, co zrobi. Wiele razy rozważał takie wyjście, jednak teraz stało się ono dla niego jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem. — Więc? Co zrobisz, śmiertelniku? — zapytał duch. — To chyba oczywiste — odparł mężczyzna. — Połączę się z ukochaną. — Skoro taka jest twa decyzja, to chodź ze mną. I Władca Ciem, i zjawa weszli do tajemniczego przejścia. Gdy zamknęło się, w obserwatorium nie było ani śladu po wydarzeniach sprzed chwili. No, może jeden. Na podłodze leżały miracula Motyla, Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. 2. Złomiarz był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Władca Ciem go pochwalił... Dostrzegł, że nadaje się nie tylko do zbierania złomu. I dał mu szansę, by pokazał to całemu Paryżowi. Mężczyzna stał właśnie na szczycie Wieży Eiffla, skąd miał doskonały widok na całe miasto. Widział, gdzie ludzie go już zauważyli, a gdzie musi się dopiero pokazać. W odpowiednie miejsca kierował swych metalowych podwładnych i z góry panował nad chaosem panującym pod jego stopami. Wtem stało się coś całkowicie niespodziewanego. Zobaczył, jak z jego bransolety wylatuje biały motyl. Otoczyła go ciemna mgła, która chwilę później zniknęła. Spojrzał na siebie i oniemiał. Strój Złomiarza zniknął. Teraz miał na sobie takie same ubrania, jak przed nawiązaniem kontaktu z Władcą Ciem. Pełen obaw spojrzał na rozciągający się pod nim Paryż. Zobaczył tam sterty metalu, które jeszcze przed chwilą były jego stworami, a także ludzi biegających we wszystkie strony. Co się stało? — zapytał sam siebie. Był już niemal pewien, co, jednak dla pewności kazał metalowi pod nim uformować się w robota. Kiedy to nie podziałało, zrozumiał. Władca Ciem odebrał mu jego moce. Więc od początku nie miał zamiaru go wynagradzać. Czarny Kot miał rację. — Zapłacisz za to — syknął cicho. — Już po ciebie idę. Zaczął powoli złazić z czubka Wieży Eiffla. Gdy znalazł się na poziomie windy, wszedł do niej i zjechał na dół. Poza nim nie było w niej nikogo, gdyż zadbał wcześniej o to, żeby ludzie nie zbliżali się do budowli. Będąc już na ziemi, pognał ile sił w stronę starego obserwatorium. Jednak znajdowało się ono po drugiej stronie miasta, więc droga tam zajęła mu trochę czasu. Kiedy tam doszedł, nogi go już porządnie bolały. Lecz nie zważając na to, jak najszybciej wbiegł na piętro i dotarł do komnaty swego niedawnego pana. Spodziewał się ujrzeć smukłą sylwetkę Władcy Ciem, jednak w pomieszczeniu nie było nikogo poza nim samym. Mimo to zawołał: — Halo! Jest tu kto? — Nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi. — Halo? — powtórzył. — Wiem, że tu jesteś, Władco Ciem! Nie ukryjesz się! Po paru minutach bezowocnego nawoływania podarował sobie. Władca Ciem najwyraźniej gdzieś wsiąknął. Postanowił, że na niego zaczeka. Kto wie, może przyjdzie. Aby być bardziej widoczny, przeszedł na środek pokoju. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, aby się upewnić, że ten, na którego czeka, nie czai się gdzieś pod ścianą. Spojrzał także na podłogę, a jego uwagę zwróciły małe przedmioty leżące na niej. Przyjrzawszy im się, oniemiał. Dwa z nich rozpoznał od razu. Przecież nie tak dawno był w ich posiadaniu. Bez wątpienia były to miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Nad pochodzeniem trzeciej błyskotki zastanawiał się przez chwilę, lecz przypomniał sobie, że taką fioletową broszkę widział wcześniej na piersi Władcy Ciem. Domyślił się, że to też było miraculum. Wiedział, że ta biżuteria była cenna, lecz nie rozumiał, dlaczego. Ale chciał się tego dowiedzieć. Pomyślał więc, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli włoży ją na siebie. Wybór padł na broszkę. Zapiął ją na swojej koszuli i już po chwili coś zaczęło się dziać. A mianowicie rozbłysło oślepiające światło. Kiedy zgasło, jego oczom ukazało się dziwny widok. Tuż przed jego twarzą zawisła mała istotka przypominająca przydużego owada. Była fioletowa, jak broszka, którą założył. Główkę miała większą od ciała, a na jej plecach znajdowały się motyle skrzydła. — Czym jesteś? — zapytał, gdy tylko otrząsnął się z szoku. — Ja? — odpowiedziało stworzonko piskliwym głosikiem. — Jestem Nooroo, Kwami Motyla. Zamieszkuję Miraculum Motyla, które przed chwilą założyłeś. — Aha... A do czego służy to całe miraculum? Nooroo przez chwilę... milczał? Milczała? Hmm... Musi zapytać to kwami o jego płeć. — Miraculum służy do przemienienia człowieka w superbohatera. — Aha... — Nie wiedział, co na to powiedzieć. — Nadal nie wiem, o co tu chodzi — oświadczył. — Gdzie się tak właściwie podział Władca Ciem? — Władca Ciem poszedł tam, skąd nie ma powrotu. — Czyli dokąd? I co w związku z tym? Nooroo zwlekał trochę z odpowiedzią. Złomiarz postanowił, że w myślach będzie mówił o stworzonku w rodzaju męskim. — On... udał się do krainy zmarłych — rzekło wreszcie kwami. — Dzięki temu zakończyła się tyrania okrutnego człowieka. Mężczyzna nadal nic nie rozumiał. Co tu się właściwie wydarzyło? I jakim cudem wplątał się w to wszystko? Przez chwilę układał wszystko w myślach. Miraculum mogło przemienić człowieka w bohatera. Władca Ciem zginął, zostawiając po sobie Miraculum Motyla oraz miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, na których z jakiegoś powodu szczególnie mu zależało. Tylko dlaczego? Chciał to wiedzieć. Dlatego zapytał. — Czemu Władca Ciem chciał zdobyć miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota? — wypalił. — Przecież miał własne. Kwami najwyraźniej zastanawiało się nad odpowiedzią. — Wiesz... Moim największym błędem było wyjawienie Władcy Ciem sekretu skrywanego przez te dwa miracula — odpowiedział Nooroo. — Nie popełnię go jeszcze raz. Czyli te miracula mają jakąś tajemnicę... która najwyraźniej nie dotyczy innych miraculów. Zastanawiał się nad tym trochę, aż uznał, że powinien zadać jeszcze jedno pytanie. — Czy mógłbym się przemienić? Za pomocą tego miraculum? — Wskazał broszkę na swojej piersi. — Tak — przytaknął Nooroo. — O ile przysięgniesz, że nie wykorzystasz tego do złych celów. — Przysięgam — rzekł Złomiarz. — Co z tego, że nieszczerze — dodał w myślach. — W takim razie powtórz za mną: Nooroo, daj mi mroczne skrzydła. Mężczyzna powtórzył, a na jego ciele pojawił się lateksowy kostium, taki sam, jaki posiadał jego niedawny pan. Przyjrzał się sobie, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Właśnie narodził się nowy Władca Ciem. ---- Tak, jestem zła i zostawiłam otwarte zakończenie. Ale z drugiej strony można z nim dużo zrobić :D Powymyślać teorie, napisać fanfik do fanfika... Opowiadanie się podobało? A może wręcz przeciwnie? Dajcie znać w komentarzach! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach